The Second Time
by densifix
Summary: Premise: In between Kensi's return from Afghanistan (5x20) and the Christmas episode (6 x 11) was the vague phase between Densi or their "no-label" phase. Kensi even joked that Deeks saw other women (6x03) but I shudder at the thought. Not our Marty! Anyway, this is how the second time played out in my mind. This happened after Kensi met Talia (5x24/ 6x01) Very. Very. Mature.
1. After Talia

Premise: In between Kensi's return from Afghanistan (5x20) and the Christmas episode the following season (6 x 11) was the vague phase between Densi or their "no-label" phase. Kensi even joked that Deeks saw other women (6x03) but I shudder at the thought. Not our Marty!

Anyway, this is how the second time played out in my mind. This happened after Kensi met Talia (5x24/ 6x01)

-0-0-0-0-0-

It is what it is. They take the silver SUV to work. Kensi and Deeks have debated extensively on which car they should drive around town, running after terrorists and white supremacists. The silver SUV just won. The bright red truck that Deeks owns was just too heavy to drive around, couldn't keep up with Sam's challenger.

So as it was at the beginning of each day, Deeks drives to Kensi's, leaves his truck in her driveway, and they both take the SUV to work.

And at the end of each day, he picks up his car at Kensi's.

It is almost Kensi's apartment and the sun has set in LA. Deeks was on his phone, riding shotgun as always, texting and smiling.

Kensi parked the SUV in her garage. "I am beat. I am just gonna pass out and sleep". she turned to see the big smile on Deeks' face "What's so funny?"

"Nothing" Deeks said. "Talia says hi."

"Oh" Kensi got out of her car and closed her car door a little too hard than usual.

Deeks was still on his phone "She told me how you got the fat lip"

Deeks stared at Kensi as she headed for her apartment door.

Kensi turned around, visibly annoyed. "Oh, did she."

Deeks started walking to his truck. "Yeah. I'm disappointed in you, Kensilina" he said, smiling "You didn't have to do that" Deeks starts to climb in the driver's seat.

Kensi walked to Deeks' truck and stops him from closing his car door "I told her to stay away from you because I don't trust her."

"Trust her with what?" Deeks asked.

"You know what I mean" Kensi answered.

"You don't trust me" Deeks said. He wasn't joking around anymore.

Kensi took a big breath and stepped back. She headed for her apartment door. Deeks got out of his truck and followed her.

"What's going on, Kensi?" Deeks said, grabbing her hand.

"Ok fine. What right do I have anyway?" Kensi said "I was out of line. If you are interested in her, if you find her attractive, go. I'm sorry. That was wrong of me. Presumptive. I have no right."

Kensi avoided his eyes.

"I don't want to date her" Deeks said. "I'm kinda hurt you would think that."

"But this thing... we have" Kensi's eyes darted from Deeks' face to his shoes and his car, not really knowing where to look, her hands flailing about "What are the rules? What can we do or not do? Can I be mad if you see other people? Will you be mad if I see other people?"

Deeks let out a soft chuckle. "I don't want to see Talia. I don't want to see other people. And that is why it's hurtful"

Deeks touched her chin so he can look at her, eye to eye. Kensi's expression calmed down. Deeks held both her arms.

"I only want to see you. Be with you. Eat with you. Order mexican tacos with you." Deeks said. "How about you? Any CIA, DEA, ATF guys you wanna alternate with this LAPD cop?"

Kensi smiled. She melted in his touch. "No."

"I didn't think so" Deeks answered, planting a soft kiss on her forehead. "So stop punching other women in the face, ok?"

Kensi punched his chest. He backed up in pain, half laughing.

"Good night" Deeks said as he headed back to his truck.

"Oh" Kensi said, surprised. "You're just... you're leaving?"

"You said you just want to pass out" Deeks answered.

He does this. When she does that. That thing when she makes fun of him or punches him or annoys him but really she just wants his attention. And Deeks knows it. And loves it.

At the end of the day, every woman needs a man who puts up with the crazy.

"Say what you want, Kensi" Deeks dared her.

"Stay" Kensi said, as she opened her apartment door.

Deeks locked his truck, stuffed his keys back in his pocket, and followed Kensi inside her apartment.


	2. Round 2

Kensi stood by her apartment door as Deeks marched in. She closed the door and locked it.

They stood in front of each other not knowing what to do next. They already had dinner. They already had coffee. They were all talked out.

What to do, what to do.

Deeks acted first. The errant strand of hair was blocking Kensi's face, so he swept it away with his finger. Kensi caught his hand and held it with both her own.

"My super ninja ladybird. Clocking ladies for his stud" Deeks joked.

Kensi let go of his hands in disgust "Ugh, you're an ass..."

Before she could finish her sentence, Deeks had planted his mouth on hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. The stone cold fox melted like putty.

Kensi had her fingers in his hair as they kissed. Deeks was kissing her so deep, he had lifted her off her feet. He dragged her, lips still together, on her couch and laid her head down gently as he settled on top of her.

It has been a while. Kensi was away for five months. She took a few weeks to recover from her ordeal in Afghanistan. Deeks couldn't even think of suggesting intimacy until she was ready. Come to think of it, he's kind of thankful for Talia. If she hadn't shown up, Kensi wouldn't be in his arms tonight.

But still. He had to make sure.

Kensi was removing Deeks' shirt when he stopped her "Baby, wait..."

"What's wrong?" Kensi answered, breahtless.

"Are you ready for this? " Deeks asked "After Afghanistan..."

Kensi heaved a big sigh and smiled "You are just the sweetest" she said as she kissed him. "I need to tell you something"

"Ok"

"Remember when you said that you thought about me when Sidorov was torturing you?"

"Yes" Deeks answered

"Well in the caves, when the insurgents were torturing me" Kensi said "I thought about you too. Us. And our first night"

"That is both sweet and weird" Deeks answered

"Not the sex part, perv" Kensi said, lightly punching him "Before that. When you said you were ... you know... "

"Falling in love with you" Deeks whispered and kissed her.

"Yes" Kensi said as she broke off the kiss, their lips mere centimeters apart "I kept thinking of coming home to you. Hoping that our first won't be our last."

Deeks stood up and took off his shirt. Oh, how Kensi loved that surfer's bod. Deeks started unbuttoning her blouse.

"Tonight is our second" he whispered as he yanked the pants off of Kensi.

"I want you inside me" Kensi said as she unbuckled Deeks's pants and reached for the hardness within.

"I want to be inside you" Deeks answered, as Kensi guided him into her.

Deeks started off slow, letting Kensi's body get used to his size, his length. Kensi let out a muffled scream. Oh them scandinavians are big.

Deeks closed his eyes as the warmth and wetness of Kensi enveloped his member. She was intoxicating. Her beauty, her body, her scent, it drove him wild.

Kensi wrapped her legs around his waist as Deeks picked up the pace. The pain was replaced by pleasure and Kensi's body took over her mind.

"Faster" Kensi said.

Deeks lifted one of her legs and settled it on his shoulder and continued to thrust into her, faster, deeper.

Kensi held his face in her hands "You feel so good" she said.

Deeks kissed her "Oh Kensi" he said as he buried his face in her neck.

Kensi dug her fingers on his muscular back as Deeks continued to push in and pull out.

This was so much better than the first.

Deeks kissed her mouth as the first squirts left him and enveloped her insides. "Oh. My. God. Kensi. "

Kensi felt herself quiver too, like a rush of warm liquid had left her abdomen. "Deeks... baby... "

Kensi stood up and went to her room, in all her naked glory, while Deeks lied down, spent, tucking in his limp member. Kensi came back with a blanket, and lied next to Deeks, covering their naked bodies, still warm from each other's heat.

"So far your best work" Kensi said as she hugged him. Deeks laughed.

"Oh I can do better. Just give me 5 minutes."

But 5 minutes turned into 5 hours, as they fell asleep in each other's arms.

Perhaps the happiest people in the world in that moment.


End file.
